Mirror Mirror
by rockandcandy
Summary: Queen of the Vampires, heir to the Nightosphere, frontwoman of the Scream Queens. Marceline Abadeer's got it all... except for a friend who really, truly understands her. But one day Marceline discovers a cavern full of cursed mirrors, and meets Marshall Lee, a boy from an alternate dimension. He understands her, comforts her, and the two become almost inseparable until one day...


Mirror, Mirror

Prologue

* * *

><p>AN: So if you haven't guessed it yet, the mirror cavern is the one from the episode Gotcha! with LSP. If you haven't seen it yet, you should definitely watch it before you read this fic. (Or at least read the episode synopsis on the Adventure Time wiki...hehe.) Because if you don't have some background knowledge about the mirror cavern, this story isn't going to make much sense. So yeah...not much more to say...on with the story then!<p>

* * *

><p>"Go <em>away<em>, Dad!_ I hate you_!"

Marceline shoved her father back into a bug-milk drenched Nirvana poster hanging on the wall, and screamed the incantation to send him back into the Nightosphere.

"But Marceline! You are the heir to the Ni-"

The portal sucked her father away, his words drowned out by the howls and shrieks coming from the Nightosphere. Marceline swiped viciously at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, the wool coming away damp with tears. She hissed in frustration, tearing the ruined poster off the wall and throwing it into the trash.

"Why doesn't he ever understand me?! Would it _kill_ him to care about his daughter for once?"

Marceline continued to vent about her father, storming around her house and causing poor Schwable to hide quivering under the rock-hard couch. Several hours later, she still hadn't calmed down, much to the zombie dog's dismay. She had forgotten to feed him all day, and he whined in protest when she threw dessicated grey strawberries into his food bowl for dinner. The whine snapped Marceline out of her ranting, and she sighed as she knelt down to pet Schwable.

"Sorry boy, I've been a real wad today, haven't I?"

Schwable barked in agreement, pointedly looking at his food bowl.

"Ugh. I know. I'm being a horrible owner. And it's all because my dad came! That dingus ruined my day! He's just so _selfish_ and_ insensitive _and-!"

Marceline stood up and started pacing her living room again, prompting Schwable to shrink back and whine in dismay. Marceline let out a little sigh and threw her arms in the air.

"It's going to take me a while to chill. And obviously, I'm freaking you out, Schwabs. I'm...just gonna go out for a while. Cool down my head. You can take care of yourself, right boy?"

And with that, Marceline grabbed her axe bass, laced up her boots, and flew out into the night, leaving a neglected zombie dog in her wake.

* * *

><p>Marceline flew with no direction in mind, strumming on her bass as she floated on her back. She'd been out for hours now, and the nightlife was in full swing. The owls were hooting, the wolves were howling, and the lake was...moaning?<p>

Marceline stopped playing, and turned so that she was floating upright, over an ominous looking lake filled with ghoullish faces. "What...?"

She took a closer look at the lake, and the island in its middle. Intrigued, Marceline floated towards the blueish cave on the island, the faces in the water shrieking in protest as she passed above their reach. "Cut it out, you guys. i've been alive before your mamas were born."

Suddenly, the lake was silent.

Marceline reached the cave and peeked into the entrance. "Whoa."

"Whoa-oa-a." Marcy's voice echoed back to her.

"Hey!"

"Hey-ey-y!"

Marceline floated into the cave hesitantly, and touched down on the smooth stone floor. Pulling her axe bass down from her shoulder, Marcy strummed a few experimental chords. "Wow!"

"Wow-ow-w!"

"These acoustics are math!"

"Math-ath-th!"

Marcy smiled to herself, anticipating the rad jam session she was about to have, and walked deeper into the cave, stopping in surprise when she neared a shimmering, waterlike portal. "What is this..?"

"This-is-s..."

She stuck her hand experimentally into the portal, gasping a little as the cool, gel-like substance slid past her skin as her hand passed through the portal. Marceline pulled her hand back, and poked her head into the portal, sighing contentedly as her face slid through. As soon as her head was on the other side, Marceline gasped; she was looking into a gaping cavern, with walls covered with hundreds of natural mirrors. Marcy brought her intire body through the portal, left hand grasping the neck of her bass. In all of her one thousand and nine years living in Ooo, Marceline had never seen a cave like this. It was huge, it was majestic, and it was one heck of a good place to rock out on her bass. Marceline grinned, daddy issues forgotten for the moment, and commenced her rocking out.

She didn't notice that the portal she had come through had solidified into a stone wall, or that there was a pair of crimson demon eyes watching her every move.

* * *

><p>AN: Tbh, I had like the first few paragraphs typed like a year ago, and I just dug this out recently. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to expand on it, coz I'm just cool like that. Not my best work, since my creative writing skills have been rusting in the back of my brain for a while. So sorry if I have some creative tetanus for a while, but I promise you I will improve. If you'd like to speed up the recovery process, you could always leave a review to let me know how bad off I am, and what I can improve on. Anyways, you can expect longer chapters in the future, this one's pretty short, since I believe in short prologues. So yeah, that's about it. Bye.


End file.
